The magic of haruhi suzumiya
by sammisu
Summary: Sequal to The melancholy of haruhi suzumiya. The sos brigade has a new mission. To tell non-magic people about magic! and they also have new uniforms. Haruhi feels everyone should be magical. with the help of mikuru's new friends: hermione, ron, and harr
1. Chapter 1

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! THE SOS BRIGADE HAS A NEW MISSION!" says haruhi, beginning to talk "IVE HAD ENOUGH WIERD EXPIERIENCES WITH ALIENS, TIME TRAVELERS AND ESPERS! NOW I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT! MY CURRENT MISSION IS TO TELL YOLLYS, PEOPLE WHO DONT KNOW SPELLS, ABOUT MAGIC! ALSO, TO HELP MUGGLES, PEOPLE WHO CANT DO MAGIC, TO DO MAGIC, SOMEHOW WITHOUT MAGICAL POWERS! THIS MEANS BUYING ITEMS FROM THE STORE THAT HAVE THERE OWN MAGIC! USUALLY MAGICAL TOOLS BECOME MAGICAL FROM THE USER, BUT EXEPTIONS ARE MADE. WANDS WITH THERE OWN POWERS THAT DONT NEED TO BE USED BY A WITCH OR WIZARD ARE VERY CHEAP AT MAGIC STORES!" Kyon puts his palm on his face. "Haruhi, did you read harry potter or something?" Haruhi ignores him, and says "WE HAVE NEW UNIFORMS. AND THE FIRST PERSON THAT CAN PUT THERE UNIFORM ON IS…. MIKURU!!" Haruhi holds up an outfit that looks like a Hogwarts uniform. "HERE MIKURU, THIS IS A HOGWARTS UNIFORM. DUMBLEDORE GAVE IT TO ME. THIS IS THE UNIFORM FOR HUFFLEPUFF! YOU CAN PUT IT ON NOW!" Mikuru looks at Kyon and Itsuki, blushing. This means she wants them to get out when she is changing. "GET OUT KYON, ITSUKI!" says haruhi, pushing them out and closing the door on them. Mikuru changes into the uniform and then sits down at the table. Haruhi holds up another uniform, this one is a ravenclaw uniform. She gives it to Yuki and she changes into it. Haruhi does the same, also with a ravenclaw uniform. Haruhi also pulls out a male Hufflepuff uniform and a male Ravenclaw uniform. She gives the hufflepuff one to Kyon and the ravenclaw one to Itsuki. "You can change into your new uniforms." Kyon looks mad at haruhi. "Excuse me, but we went out when you girls were changing, so now…" Haruhi understands him completely and walks out the door with mikuru and yuki following. A few seconds later Kyon opens the door and the girls walk in. Haruhi looks at kyon and runs to her desk, and pulls out a green tie. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, YOU SHOULD BE IN SLYTHERIN." Haruhi puts the tie on Kyon. Kyon takes it off "WHAT?!" Haruhi gets mad "YOU CANT TAKE A JOKE!" says haruhi surprised. She startles Mikuru. Mikuri says "AAH! Haruhi, stop yelling so loud." Mikuru sits on the table with her head in her arms. She attempts to take a nap. Haruhi stands up at her desk. "GUYS, WE NEED TO GET MONEY, WE NEED TO GET MEMBERS, AND WE NEED TO GET WANDS!" said haruhi. Mikuru stands up "and how do we get money?!" says Mikuru very fast. Haruhi responds saying "Im glad your so enthusiastic. Im looking it up right now!" and she goes on the internet searching on google "how to make money" and she gets a website called "" "AHA!" says haruhi, facing the other club members. "WE CAN DO EXTRA CHORES AND USE SOME OF THE MONEY! DISMISSED!" Haruhi gets out of her seat, puts on her cardigan, and walks out of the building. By the time she gets to her house, she opens the door and walks in, saying "MOM, I AM GOING TO DO CHORES AROUND THE HOUSE!" Her mom responds saying "Uh, okay. When I come up with something for you to do I will tell you." Haruhi walks up to her room, turns her piggy bank upside down, and shakes it. A bunch of coins fall out. "Why the heck to I do this when I have a perfectly good box?" says Haruhi, realizing how hard it is to get the money out of a piggy bank. She puts the money in a box and sits down at her computer. She pulls out a blank notebook and writes on the cover "SOS brigade spell book" She goes on , in the guild section, and searches "Harry potter" She finds thousands of guilds and chooses the first one. She goes to the main forum, and sees a topic saying "List of spells." She clicks on it eagerly and copies down all the spells. By now, after all that she did, going to the SOS brigade meeting, talking to her mom, taking money out of her piggy bank, and copying down at least 100 spells, it is late at night. So she goes to sleep.

End ep.1


	2. mikuru the magic addict

The next day at SOS brigade, haruhi is carrying a bag. All the members are wondering whats in it, and they soon find out. Haruhi unzips her purse and holds it upside down. A plastic transparent bag and a spellbook fall out of it. Mikuru looks at it smiling since she loves magic. Haruhi Puts the spellbook on the table in the middle. Mikuru opens it and starts reading it, and begins to chant spells she reads "Wingardium leviosa, Expelliarmus, Lumos, Alohomora…" Haruhi pulls a wand out of nowhere and gives it to Mikuru, right before Kyon Yells at her "Mikuru, stop hogging the spellbook!" says kyon, not very loudly because he doesn't want to scare Mikuru. Mikuru hands him the spellbook. Her eyes widen in happieness when she looks at haruhi and says "Is this one of those special wands muggles can use haruhi?" Haruhi smiles and says "Of course, silly!" Mikuru's eyes sparkle, and she says "Well in that case…" As she points it to Yuki's chair and says "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!" Yuki starts to float in the air on her chair. She doesn't seem to care at all. She has her computer on her lap and her fingers are moving extremely fast on the keyboard and she is playing Yume Nikki. Mikuru turns to haruhi "Can I clone you, haruhi-chan?" said Mikuru smiling at haruhi "Sure you can Mikuru!" says haruhi smiling. Mikuru points her wand at haruhi and says "Ejbona Utu-" she gets interrupted by Kyon who is saying "NOOOO DON'T DO IT! ONE HARUHI IS MORE THAN ENOUGH! MUCH MORE THAN ENOUGH!" Mikuru responds by saying "Okay I will clone itsuki then?" Before Kyon answers, Mikuru Chants "EJBONA UTUSIS" while pointing the wand at Itsuki. Now there are two itsukis. And Mikuri decides she must clone itsuki's chair, and she does that by Saying "EJBONA UTUSIS" again. Now Kyon is sitting in the middle of two Itsukis. After a few minutes of thinking, Kyon decides hanging out with two itsukis at the same time isn't so bad actually. Haruhi responds to Mikuru's casting the spell by saying "Mikuru-chan, You seem to be going magic-crazy. I suggest you take a brake from casting spells for 2 days, not including this one. Okay, now I need to tell everyone that we cant have any more meetings until I find out how to reverse all these spells. dismissed." Kyon sighs with relief, and prays silently that haruhi never finds out how to reverse the spells. He begins to walk towards the door, but haruhi was so quick at running that she went out before him, holding her cardigan. Kyon follows her, eager to get out. Itsuki follows him and itsuki's clone follows itsuki. Mikuru follows itsuki's clone, but then looks back at yuki. "Arent you lonely, yuki?" said Mikuru. Yuki looks at Mikuru and says "Nope. I am playing Yume nikki. I don't get lonely either." Mikuru walks out the door, then walks back in to get her cardigan and the spell book. Then she puts it on and goes back out. As she walks home, she comes across the Mikuru from the future. If you didn't see the episode With the first appearance of future mikuru, I suggest you go watch it now. Mikuru looks at future-mikuru, and runs to her. "Future me! We cant be seen standing next to each other! Go to my house!" says mikuru, getting some people to stare. Mikuru grabs her future-self's hand, and runs to her house, relieved that only a few people saw. Mikuru sees her mom washing dishes, and starts to push her future self to her room. "SHE CANT SEE YOU AND ME AT THE SAME TIME!" said present mikuru running to her room. Future mikuru responds by saying "I told her in 2010 that were time travelers. She knows" Mikuru looks mad at Future mikuru. "ITS NOT 2010! ITS 2008!" Future mikuru laughs slightly. "Okay. Next time its 2010, make sure you don't time travel. I'm going back to the future. Bye!"


	3. new sos members!

Haruhi runs into the clubroom extremely fast. She sits down and takes off her cardigan, and puts it on her chair. "So guys, do we have any new members?" said haruhi. Mikuru runs in "Sorry im late. But I brought some new members!" Mikuru's friends walk through the door. There is a girl with long brownish hair, a pale guy with freckles, and a boy with green eyes, black hair, and a scar on his forehead. "Haruhi…" says Mikuru, beginning to talk "These are my friends. This girl's name is Hermione granger. This guy next to her is Ron weasly, and The guy next to ron is…." Tsuruya runs into the room, rushing over to hug harry "This guy is harry potter" said Tsuruya. "Harry-kins, ive been following you ever since you came into the neighborhood!" Harry looks at tsuruya confused. "Anyway, they want to join the sos brigade." Said Mikuru. "OKAY YOUR IN!!!!" said haruhi "Harry, I read your books." Said tsuruya. Harry looks back at her "You read my what?" Tsuruya laughed "Harry, you have books. Books about things you have done. I never knew they were non-fiction until I met you." Harry looks amazed at tsuruya. "Theres books about me?!" said Harry. Tsuruya smiled at him and said "Yes. There at target. How old are you?" "12" said harry. Tsuruya responds by saying "SO YOUR IN YOUR SECOND YEAR AT HOGWARTS! But theres a book about your 3rd year. Do you wanna know whats gonna happen during your 3rd year?" Harry says "Yes" Haruhi decides they can go to target because she doesn't need to do anything with the club right now. "Well guys I just wanted to see if there is anyone who wants to join. Dissmissed." Haruhi walks out of the club room and Everyone leaves to go to there house. Exept for Tsuruya and harry, who are going to target.

Now at target

Tsuruya runs to the book section and pulls out "Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban." She gives it to Harry, and he looks at it. "Harry, you can read this and find out what will happen next year. Im happy to say your not going to fail." Harry opens the book and begins to read the first page. "Tsuruya, in real life, I love my aunt and uncle. There nice people. My cousin Dudley, however…." Mikuru passes by, since she is looking for a book herself. "I missed you harry!" said mikuru, hugging harry. Harry smiles at her "But we were only apart for an hour…" said Harry. Mikuru tries to kiss him on the cheek, but he continues talking to tsuruya about the series there reading (harry potter) Mikuru looks at tsuruya with a look of hate in her eyes. "Tsuruya, that's MY boyfriend. Why did you call him harry-kins?" Tsuruya looks back and says "Mikuru, I have a crush on him as well. I don't mind having a competition with you over him." Mikuru looks mad at her and says "Okay, from now on, our goal in life is harry." Tsuruya agrees.

End Ep 3


	4. chapter 4

The next day is Saturday, and harry is at target looking at his books, whereing jeans and a tee shirt. Tsuruya is wearing a pink short-sleeved tee shirt with bows on the sleeves, and a mini skirt similar to the school uniform skirt. Tsuruya sees him, and says "Hey harry, watcha doin?" Harry continues looking at the books and says "The prisoner of Azkaban said I blew up my aunt. I would NEVER do that. So maybe the first and second books are different too, so I might read them." Tsuruya looks concerned, but then puts a smile on her face and says to harry "Well did you read prisoner of Azkaban yet?" Harry points to the bookmark in his book. Tsuruya looks at it as well. "Well okay whatever. Heres the books. Now you go buy Them." Tsuruya hands Harry "Harry potter and the sorcerers stone" and "Harry potter and the chamber of secrets" Harry looks in his wallet to see If he has enough money to buy it, and finds out he has none. "I cant buy it. I only have a dollar." Tsuruya looks in his wallet, grabs harry's wand, and says "EJBONA UTUSIS" While pointing the wand at the money. Now Harry has two dollars and can buy the books. "TSURUYA?!" says harry mad at Tsuruya for cloning his money "Tsuruya, you cant clone money. The ministry of magic---- You are SO busted." Tsuruya looks like she is about to cry, but doesn't "I will tell them I didn't know." Said Tsuruya. Harry looks at the first two books again "Oh well. Okay." Tsuruya looks at Harrys forehead, and then picks opens her purse and empties it in her hand. A few bandaids fall out, and she puts them on his forehead to cover his scar. "Okay, you have everything you need. You have your scare covered, you have the books in your hands, and you have the money. Enjoy" Tsuruya smiles at harry. Mikuru passes by Tsuruya again "Wow Tsuruya, you broke a magic rule in attempt to get harry to like you. Oh and harry…" Mikuru runs to harry to tell him "You missed the club meeting. Haruhi said that anyone who misses gets the death penalty." Harry looks at Mikuru shocked "THE WHAT?! Well she would never kill me, because I am…" Mikuru interrupts him by saying "Well harrykins, I thought I would let you know that you cant take her seriously when she says that. She means making you pay for her lunch which costs uh… 2 dollars." Harry gets sad after she said that, because that means all his money. "Well uh I guess I can't buy my books then." Says harry sad about it. Harry takes out his money and starts to walk to the school, but Haruhi was at target and she went behind him, and said "Harry, you didn't attend today. See ya ^-^" As she takes the money, and goes away to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The next day at the sos brigade

Haruhi walks into the sos brigade. Even thoe she is the one who started it, she is usually late. She walks up to her desk and puts a smile on her face, which is suprising because she has bad news. "Guys, My wand is broken. I can no longer use it, an none of the wizards have any more special wands right now that muggles can use because they went out of stock." Says Haruhi in a happy voice. Mikuru has tears in her eyes and begins to cry about it "WAAAAAAA!" Says mikuru as Hermione opens the door and sees her crying "Something wrong, mikuru-chan?" Said Hermione sitting next to mikuru. Mikuru looks at Hermione and says "HARUHI'S WAND BROKE AND I DON'T HAVE ONE T-T" Hermione feels sorry for her, so she says "Its okay its okay I can fix it!" says Hermione, walking over to haruhi "Where is it?" said Hermione, putting her hand out. Haruhi gives her the wand and Hermione looks at it. "It looks fine" said Hermione. She looks at the handle, and says "Probably something wrong inside the handle." Said Hermione unscrewing it. "Yup. Theres mud in it. Theres supposed to be sand and tiny rocks" Hermione pulls a little bottle out of her pocket. Its full of sand and tiny rocks. She poors it into the handle and screws it back on. "See? It better now. I fixed it." Mikuru is extremely happy, and runs to Hermione and hugs her and kisses her. Which to harry's amazement, she blushed. "I didn't know you blushed so easily Hermione." Said Harry. "Yeah, you've been blushing a lot lately." Said Ron. Hermione sits down. "What have you been thinking about Hermione?" said Kyon. "Im not gonna lie." Said Hermione. "Mikuru." The boys (harry, ron, kyon, and the itsukis) look surprised. A girl runs through the door. "IVE COME TO HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS AND ALL THE ACCESSORIES THAT GO WITH IT!" Said the girl. Haruhi scratches her head "Hmm… where have I heard that before… wait, where did you here it before?" said haruhi. The girls eyes suddenly become very shiny. "Wait, your…. Your…." Hermione stands up. "GINNY WEASLY" said Hermione. "That's ron's sister" said Hermione to haruhi. Haruhi pets ginny on the head, which makes ginny smile. Ron stands up "Hey ginny how did you find out about the sos brigade?" said Ron. Ginny sits at the table. "Ive been following you to it but not joining because I was shy." Said Ginny. Haruhi remembers something "Dismissed!" said haruhi. "I just finished the 2nd harry potter book and I want to get home so I can watch the movie." Hermione looks surprised "Harry, there are BOOKS about you. Your not surprised?" Harry looks back at Hermione "Hermione, theres a 3rd book, you know. Its called Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, and it's a book about our 3rd year! A book about the future! The future guys! Don't you want to find out what will happen next year?! I WAS surprised when tsuruya told me but I got used to knowing that people read books about us!" Everyone gets out of the club and walks home. End of episode 5


	6. fortuneslast episode

Episode 6: fortunes

Haruhi sits at her desk with a look of disapproval on her face. "Yuki is late I cant believe it!" Harry just now noticed that haruhi was wearing casual clothes. Yuki walks into the room. "Sup guys? Sorry im late." Says yuki walking to sit in her chair. Harry looks at yuki, his eyes widening. "Yuuuuuuukkkiiiii-chhhhhaaaannn______" said Harry, looking at her outfit. Yuki turns around. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry looks at her crystal ball. "Why are you wearing casual clothes and holding a crystal ball? Wait, mikuru? Your casual too. So me, ron, and Hermione are the only ones who wore our unifo-" Harry turns to Hermione, and sees that shes wearing casual clothes. And so is ron. Harry frowns again. "What the hell? Is it casual day?" Hermione gets up to yell at harry. "HARRY WHY ARE YOU SWEARING?!" Ginny giggles. Ron rolls on the floor laughing, and says "Harry-san, you went to the bathroom and haruhi-sama gave out papers reminding us that today was going to be casual day. She forgot to give it too you HAHAHAHHAHA!" Harry looks at ron, angry. "Ron, its not funny. Haruhi, is it casual day tomorrow as well?" Haruhi nods and passes him a paper which says "uniforms are shitty, wear clothes that your mom bought you." Mikuru reads the paper, and stands up "But are uniforms are so attractive…." Haruhi takes the paper out of her hand and tears it up. "Okay, you can wear you uniform." Yuki taps harry on the shoulder. "Harry, I didn't get any time to give you your fortune." Yuki looks into the crystal ball. "Actually you don't need a crystal ball. You have your books. You should read prisoner of Azkaban so that you know what will happen when summer is over…. The day after tomorrow. And you turned 13 today. Heres your present harry. The crystal ball. For when your too lazy to read. Haruhi is going to say dismissed in 10 seconds so we might as well leave now. Bye everyone." Everyone gets out of the room, one by one. Haruhi looks back at harry who is right behind her. "From now on, we together will make sure nothing bad happens in the future."


End file.
